Please come home
by Riley-Ann Charles
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and Penny receives a message that she don't like… - Well, my fifth try to write a english FF! Hope you like it! Please reviews, thanks!


Spoiler: none

Rating: FSK6

Kategorie: Sheldon & Penny

Disclaimer: All TBBT characters are owned by CBS, Warner Bros. TV and Chuck Lorre Productions

Short Cut: Christmas is around the corner and Penny receives a message that she don't like…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please come home

"You know what! Forget about it!", Penny hissed angrily into the phone and hung up. She was so tired, she just couldn't anymore. Her cell phone, which she still held in her hand rang, but she did not answer.

Penny just didn't want to talk to him, it was hopeless. She sigh quiet, sat down on the couch and stared into the fire in front of her. Penny was pulled out from her thoughts, when her cell phone rang again, this time it was a text message.

"You know, I can't forget!"

"I know, Whack-a-Doodle, I know", Penny whispered to herself and sniffed. Slowly she stood up, walked to the large living room window and looked out into the winter landscape of Nebraska - the snow was meters high.

Penny sat on the wide windowsill and snuggled into the thick blanket, that was lying there. She leaned her head against the cool window and looked out.

"Penny", she heard her Mom after a few minutes, who had come to her. Exhausted Penny looked at her. "Please, speak to him", her Mom says and gave her the cordless phone.

She stared at the phone and put it finally to her ear. "Hey", Penny whispered. "You know, I can't forget anything", Sheldon say on the other end.

"That's what you wrote in your text message and yes I know that", replied Penny. "If you know, then don't tell me, I should forget it", Sheldon said. "Sheldon", interruped Penny him. She knew too well that he usually parroted endlessly, that he couldn't forget anything.

"We've been doing this for so long, I can't anymore. I want to tell you so much, but I can't, I just don't have more power! I have the feeling that if I tell you about it, you don't get it."

"You don't really hear what I tell you. I know you hear the words, but you don't know what they mean", Penny said quietly, suppressing the emerging tears.

"Penny", Sheldon began, but she wouldn't let him keep talking. "Sheldon", Penny began, but stopped herself, she didn't know, how she should tell him that.

"Are you still there?", asked Sheldon after a few moments. "Yes, I'm still here, I just don't know how to tell you this!", Penny replied quiet. "Tell me, just like you usually talk with me."

He knew that they had a difficult phase in their relationship, but he didn't know how difficult.

"It is so damn hard for me, because I love you so much! It tear up my heart and is now theoretically speaking", Penny said. "Actually, the heart can really tear up", Sheldon replied promptly.

"Sheldon! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I can't here them!", Penny cried desperatley. "I thought that if you begin your project and make progress, everything is a little bit better and you get home, but it doesn't looks."

"You will not be satisfied with your work before it is perfect. That's why you will not come home. Because even though I know that you love me, there's always something that you love more!"

"You don't even come home for Christmas! I know it doesn't mean so much to you, but we spent Christmas always together! Sheldon, I wish I could tell you something else."

"But this are now the facts. All this is so long and I have always shown undertanding. I've left out all the free space for your work. I have always stood by you and I wish you with all my heart that you will achieve a breakthrough!"

"But this breakthrough lasts for years and I just can't anymore. I can't wait any longer for you! I love you so much and that's why I let you go."

At the last words, she couldn't hold back her tears, they just ran down her cheeks. Penny sobbed and the phone slipping into her lap. Sheldon had heard all the words and swallowed hard. He had already seen Penny a few times desperatley, but this was different and he now saw that.

"Penny", Sheldon said softly, hoping that she didn't hang up. "Penny, please say something, Penny." She put the phone back to her ear and sniffed.

"Penny, please don't say something like that", Sheldon said softly. "I'm so sorry, I can't anymore", Penny replied and with theses words, she hung up.

Penny's Mom, who hat been waiting the whole time between the living room and the kitchen, came to her. "Sweetie", her Mom said softly and touched her on the shoulder.

Her daughter look up sobbing and knew that she had been listening. "You have to tell Sheldon." Penny leaned her head back against the window and look out.

"It wouldn't chance anything", whispered Penny and closed her eyes tiredly. Her Mom stroked her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the head. "Get some rest, Sweetie", she whispered and left the living room.

Penny sniffed and looked to the sky, where the stars shone even brighter than usual, at least it seemed to her. "I love you so, so much, moonpie", Pennys whispered before she fell asleep.

.

.

.

Sheldon had heard the clicking on the line and dropped the phone. Desperately, he looked out the window in the winter landscape of Switzerland and tears ran down his cheeks.

A knock on the door tore Sheldon minutes later out of his thoughts. "One moment please", Sheldon said and wiped the tears quickly with a tissue from his eyes.

Finally he went to his desk and let the waiting people inside. "Dr. Cooper, we make a little party before we all go on vacation, we're all happy, when you came", Bernd said.

Sheldon, who had done so when he was studying his documents looked up and gave him a tiny smile. "Thanks, that's very nice, but no thanks", Sheldon said.

"You're sure, Dr. Cooper?", asking is colleague. "Yes, absolutely. Celebrate alone and drink one for me", replied Sheldon, who had learned the phrase from Leonard.

"All right, then I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!", Bernd smiled friendly. "Thank you, I wish you well." Bernd nodded and left the office.

Sheldon leaned back in his desk chair and sighed softly. His gaze swept through his small room, where not much was. A bed, a little bedside table, a small bathroom and a desk with a chair, which he sat.

The room was simple, just as he needed it, nothing could distract him. There was even a single personal item on his desk, everything else was overwhelmed with his work.

Sheldon picked up the picture frame and stared at it.

In the picture frame where photos from the two most important days in his life. Sheldon took a deep breath as he thought of what his Meemaw said to him, as one of the photos been made.

"Take always care of Penny, she is the best thing that has ever happened to you!", Sheldon heard is Meemaw in thought say. He knew that, but he stood in conflict.

There was on one hand his beloved science and on the other side was his family that he loved so much. Eight months ago, he had the chance to go to Switzerland, to work at CERN.

He was immediately in fire and flame, but he was also worried about his family. But Penny assured him that they manage it all and he could without worry travel to Switzerland.

Sheldon thought over the last few months and realized that the conversations from a dailey Skypecall to a short e-mail once in the week was or a short telephone call.

Just as the call earlier. Penny had told him that she was already in Nebraska, as identified and already madly rejoiced on his face, when he sa his present.

There was a dispute come out of this, because, he told her that he would remain in Switzerland. Penny was more than disappointed, that he could her on her voice.

He also had to realize that she was right, with what she said, that he didn't really notice it, what she told him. The content of the conversations he just tuned out.

Sheldon closed his tired eyes and breathed deeply and regularly. He tried to gather his thoughts - he failed. Finally, he stood up, took his jacket und walk out.

.

.

.

Sheldon opened the front door quiet and closed it quickly. It was freezing cold and he was glad to finally be in a warm place. He knocked the snow off his moon boots and pulled them down just like the gloves.

He looked in the semi-dark around and put his jacket on the clothes rack. Everything was quiet, he could just hear the fire crackling in the fireplace and saw the lights on the christmas tree.

Just as he was about to go to the living room he heard soft footsteps on the wooden stairs. He stooped and turned in the direction, where a small figure appeared.

Sheldon smiled and crouched down to the little boy, who looked at him with sleepy eyes. When he realized who was the nocturnal visitor, he had a big smile on his face.

"Hi, Charlie", Sheldon whispered and hugged him fondly. "Daddy", said Charlie quiet and snuggled up to him. Sheldon stroked his two-year old son over the head and smiled.

"I've missed you so much, big boy!"

Charlie look at his Dad and gave him a big smacker on the cheek. Sheldon smiled and stroked him again over the blond head. "Come, I'll take you back to the bed", whispered Sheldon, picked him up and went with him to the first floor.

Charlie snuggled up to him and yawned. Minutes later, Sheldon put his son carefully into bed and covered him up. "Good night, dreaming something nice, I love you endlessly", whispered Sheldon and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Charlie sighed in his sleep and snuggled together with is stuffed animal into the soft cushions. Gently Sheldon stroked him once over the head and left the room.

Right next door was Penny's old bedroom, but the bed was empty. There was only one other place, where Penny could be. Sheldon crept down the stairs into the living room and looked at the large window, where his wife was sleeping peacefully.

Carefully, he sat down on the edge of the windowsill, where Penny half lay and sat. He wondered why he was so stupid and preferred science over Penny?

Just watching his wife in her sleep, made him infinitely happy. He gently brushed a stray blonde hair out of her face and looked at it very closley. Sheldon stroked her cheek and couldn't take his eyes off her.

On one hand he wanted to take her in his arms, on the other hand, in no case he wanted her wake up. If had someone told him a few years ago, that he wanted to take Penny forever in his arms, he would have said they were crazy - but today was different.

Sheldon had learned to accept physical closeness and found it no longer repulsive, certainly not with Penny. With her, he always felt safe and loved.

"Sheldon?", asked Penny, who woke up slowly. "Hi", whispered Sheldon and smiled. "You're really here", Penny said with a smile and she felt his hand on her cheek.

Her husband nodded and smiled at her. Penny had tears in her eyes and she hugged him tightly. "God, I'm so glad you're here", whispered Penny.

Sheldon gently stroked her back and pressed a kiss on her head. "I'm so sorry that we were fight and I was an totally idiot!", Sheldon replied in a whisper.

Penny sniffed and smiled. "Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper admits to have been an idiot? How come the chance of heart?", asked Penny and came off a little from him.

Sheldon looked into her green eyes and leaned is forehead against hers. "I have thought a long time and the there's two women who have washed my head", he replied softly.

"Oh, moonpie", whispered Penny and kissed him gently. Sheldon returned the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Only moments later, he pulled away from her and looked at her in surprise.

"Penny", whispered Sheldon.

She gently stroked his cheek and smiled. Penny took his hand and placed it on her round belly. Sheldon got a glow in his eyes that Penny not seen for a long time.

The baby kicked a few more times before it came to rest. "Why didn't you say something sooner?", asked Sheldon. Penny sighed softly and looked into his blue eyes.

"Out of all the reasons why we argued. I didn't not force you to come home. I know how much your work mean to you and you want to win the Nobel Prize. So, I was thinking, to tell you as a christmas present, but then you told me you're not coming home and we were arguing again", Penny said sadly.

Sheldon pulled her into his arms and held her closley. He knew his wife long enough to know when he just gave her a hug and said nothing. Minutes, they hold each other und enjoyed the peace around them.

"Penny?"

"Hmm?", she replied softly. "Is it the two of you well?", asked Sheldon worried. "Yes, we're finde, before I came here, I had an ultrasound, everything is fine!"

"Do you know whether it is a boy or a girl?", Sheldon asked. "No, I thought, we make it sort of Charlie. Mainley the baby is healthy", Penny replied.

"This is the most important thing", confirmed Sheldon. "Penny, I have to tell you something and please let me finish it." His wife pulled a little bit away and nodded.

"Two days ago, after we spoke on the phone, I've been thinking a long time about everything. As I watched our wedding photo and the photo from Charlie's birth, I remembered what Meemaw once said."

"On our wedding day, she came to me and said that I should always be care of you, because you're the best thing that could happen to me. Unfortunately, she has not seen Charlie's birth, but she would have told me the same thing."

"After we talk, I went for a walk and all my thoughts where at all you're words and this time I really understood the content. Penny, I miss you more than I can tell!"

"Every morning I wake up, the first though is you and Charlie. The same happens to me in the evening, the last though I have is you and Charlie - because I missed you so, so much!"

"I don't want to be separated from you. Penny, I ... I love you more than anything in the whole universe, even more than science!", Sheldon said softly.

Penny had tears in her eyes and she didn't know what to say. Never ever, since she know Sheldon, he said these words so.

"Please, Penny, give me another chance, I will not screw this up", Sheldon continued, because it hurt to think of the sentence she had said two days ago.

"Sheldon", Penny said softly. He gently took her hand in his an squeezed it. "We will not screw it up, we will find a way to make it work", Penny replied.

Sheldon smiled happy and pulled her back into his arms. "I love you so much, Penny", whispered Sheldon, with tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Moonpie", Penny whispered back.

.

.

.

"Haha", laughed Charlie, as he sat in front of the christmas tree on christmas morning and opened his presents. The little boy had inherited much of Sheldon, especially the high IQ, so he could read already.

Penny and Sheldon were awakened by the happy laughter of their son. After they had talked, for a long time, they finally fell asleep on the big couch.

"Charlie", Penny said quiet. Her son turned to her and grinned. "Look who's come home", Penny went on. "I know, I have seen Daddy yesterday", replied Charlie.

Penny looked confused to Sheldon. "He came down the stairs, when I entered the house. I brought him back to bed, then I went to you", smiled Sheldon.

"What brought you Santa Claus?", Penny asked her son. "A Truck", Charlie smiled over his face. The little boy loved Trucks over everything, just like Sheldon love Trains.

"That's great, Charlie", replied Penny and sat up together with Sheldon. Her husband left for a moment the living room and came back with a small present.

"Merry Christmas, Penny", Sheldon said and gave her a gently kiss. Penny smiled and immediately opened her present - it was a snow globe. "Oh, Honey, thank you."

A miniature model of the swiss alps was in it and Penny let it happily snow. Penny knew that Sheldon always had problems with presents, so she had once told him that she had collected snow globes, as a child.

"Charlie, give Mommy the green packet over there", Penny said. Her son brought her the present and held is new Teddy in his arms. Sheldon sat Charlie and his Teddy between them and took the packet from his wife.

"Come on, open it", Penny said impatiently.

"I thought I got my present yet?", Sheldon asked puzzled and pointing to her belly. Penny smiled and shook her head, that was typical Sheldon.

"Daddy, open your present, I want to know what Santa Claus brought you", Charlie said happy. Penny pulled her son on her lap and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Sheldon got big eyes, as he saw his present. "That's a train with the Flash-Logo on it", Sheldon smiled brighter as the sun. "I know", grinned Penny.

He looked at his wife, smiled and kissed her. "Thank you", he whispered on her lips. "I love you!" Penny gently stroked his cheek and looked in his blue eyes.

"I love you too", whispered Penny.

Charlie looked closley to his parents, putting his little head on Penny's belly and stroked gently over it. "Listen, in there, they are always so just go with it", Charlie said quietly to his sibling.

As if the baby understood this, he or she kicked. Penny and Sheldon looked at their son and smiled happily. "I love you so, so much, Charlie", Penny said and hugged him close.

He grinned, hopped off her lap and grabbed more from the presents.

Sheldon slipped close to Penny and wrapped his arms around her, while his chin rested on her head. Penny sighing softly, snuggled up to him and listened to his heartbeat.

"I can stay forever", Penny said happily. "Yes", was Sheldon's short answer and kissed her softly. His wife returned the kiss and sighed softly.

"I've been thinking about a name", Sheldon said, as eh pulled a little bit away from her. "Which one?", Penny asked. "Of course from the best captain in the world history."

A little anxious, Penny looked at him. "Of course, Tiberius, James would be too normal", Sheldon replied with a poker face. "What if it's a girl?", asked Penny.

"I don't know yet", Sheldon said, looking up at Charlie, who laughed happily. Penny nodded and look to her son too.

"Sheldon", Penny said after a few moments oft silence. Her husband gently stroked her back and kissed her forehead. "Yes, Penny", Sheldon said quiet.

"Please tell me that Tiberius was a Bazinga!"

-The End-

.

.

.

I wish you Merry Christmas! Greetings from cold Vienna, Riley-Ann


End file.
